


How Professor Layton Saved Christmas

by AuspexOfIlia



Series: Various Nintendo Crack [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, This was a secret santa present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuspexOfIlia/pseuds/AuspexOfIlia
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. I haven't gotten a chance to play the games yet so this is based off what I know.
Series: Various Nintendo Crack [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020472
Kudos: 6





	How Professor Layton Saved Christmas

“Professor,” Luke said, barging into Professor Layton’s office, “It’s an emergency!”

“Oh dear.” The professor sighed and grabbed a hot cup of tea. Every day seemed to be an emergency for the doctor and his small assistant. “What is it now?”

“Santa has been kidnapped!”

The professor almost choked on his tea. He spit it back into his cup, an absolute disgrace for a beverage so lovely. “That’s preposterous!”

“I know!” Luke said. “How can a man who can outrun time itself get kidnapped?”

Layton pressed a hand to his chin. What a conundrum. Certainly someone who can deliver presents to every child within a 24 hour window could get away from a kidnapper. What monster would kidnap such a generous man, anyways? Some fiend looking to take all the presents for themself? 

Luke picked up a TV remote and clicked on a conveniently placed TV. A woman stood in front of Santa’s Workshop, her nose red from the north pole air. She shivered as she delivered her lines to the camera. “We are here at the North Pole to bring you updates on this tragic story. The police are investigating the scene as we speak, and--”

“Wait! Luke! Look!” The professor stood and whirled around to the TV. He paused the program and put his head much too close to the television. “Do you see that?”

Luke shook his head. “No, Professor.”

“Ah, here, come closer,” Layton said. He backed up and pointed to a small, black pixely blob in the very back of the shot.

“Professor,” Luke asked, “What is that?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Layton stepped back from the TV. “That, without any doubt, is a limited edition signed copy of the soundtrack to Andrew Lloyd Webber’s  _ Phantom of the Opera _ . I know only one man who carries that around with him…”

“Jean Descole.”

* * *

Luke and Layton followed the sound of ominous organ chords to find Descole’s lair-- an old opera house fitted with a ginormous pipe organ. The old doors were made of metal and gilded with gold, but that did not stop Layton from kicking them down with the power of cliches and cool action movie choreography. 

Inside, Descole sat at the pipe organ. He did not seem to notice the door slam onto the cheap, ratty red carpet, as his playing was so obnoxiously loud it should have deafened him.

“Professor, look!” Luke pointed up to the rafters above. A cage hung down by a frayed piece of rope. Inside sat Santa Claus, grasping to the bars like a criminal in jail. By all laws of physics, a heavy man inside of a heavy cage should not have stayed up held by only one frayed rope, but the laws of physics decided to take a vacation to the Bahamas for Christmas.

“Ho, ho, ho, ho, help me!” Santa cried. Of course, no one could hear it over the deep baritone rumble of the pipe organ. Instead, they just saw his mouth move. 

Layton plugged his ears and walked up the long aisle to the pipe organ. He smacked Descole on the head, as the moron was too busy pretending to be Ganondorf at the end of Ocarina of Time.

“Ah! What was that--” Descole turned to see his assailant. “You!”

“Descole!” Layton said. “Explain yourself this instant!”

Descole looked to his feet. A low laugh erupted from his mouth, and grew and grew until he was cackling at the top of his lungs. “Layton, you fool! This is crack fanfic! I don’t have to explain--”

Layton hit Descole on the head before he could say the naughty word in front of Luke. “This is why you’re on the naughty list.”

Descole stood from the organist’s bench. “Drat! I have been foiled again! But someday I will get my revenge!” With a flick of his cape and a peal of haunting laughter, the masked man disappeared into the night.

“All in a day’s work,” said Layton.

Luke, who had caught up with the professor, tugged on the professor’s jacket. “But professor, Santa is still trapped in the rafters.”

“I said, all in a day’s work.”

And that’s how Professor Layton saved Christmas.


End file.
